


When She Became Mom

by ElasticMonk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Mia, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Olicity, Oliver doesn't become spector, Parents, William is a normal teenager, canon-divergence, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticMonk/pseuds/ElasticMonk
Summary: Five times Felicity's kids called her Mom.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 118





	When She Became Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something I wrote the other day. Hope you enjoy it!

**When She Became Mom**

“Felicity?” William gently called out. There was a knock on her bedroom door. Felicity slowly sat up and threw her legs off the side of the bed. She hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, hadn’t gotten any for a while.

“Yeah, come in,” Felicity called back.

William’s hesitant head poked through the open door. He’d grown so much in the past five months. In far too many ways. He was practically as tall as her and his voice was starting to deepen. Each crack in his voice broke a piece of her heart. For the precious boy that was already starting to become a man before her eyes, and for Oliver missing those special yet ordinary moments.

“Did you sleep?” William asked eyes full of suspicion.

Felicity pasted on a fake smile. “Yep. Just woke up early.” She stood and walked over to her son. “Time for breakfast?” she asked.

“Yeah.” William slowly followed her into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, the one thing other than coffee that they could make.

For breakfast Felicity consumed two cups of coffee and the smallest of bites from a granola bar under the secret gaze of her son. Then, she and Will left their Hope Springs apartment.

Oh how they missed Star City. Oliver. Home. Friends. All of it.

Felicity walked to the bus stop with William but instead of stopping with him, she went onward to the coffee shop she worked at. She pulled out her phone and earbuds. She had one in and was about to put in another when she heard it.

“Mom!”

Felicity froze. She _knew_ that newly deeper voice.

She turned slowly. Sure enough, William was running toward her. “Mom,” he panted as he stopped running.

She was stunned. He’d never one used the term the ARGUS agents told them to use. He simply didn’t address her by name now. But today. Today he used the word, he told her he didn’t feel conformable using it just a mere few months ago.

“Wi—bud?” she quickly corrected. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

William looked at his shoes. Felicity pocketed her phone and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Will?” she whispered under her breath.

“Please take care of yourself,” William’s words were rushed and quiet. He caught her eye for a second before dropping his gaze back to his shoes.

Felicity frowned deeply at him. “I—I am. What you do you mean?”

William stared at her face. She tried to portray honesty, but knew there was probably some guilt peeking through. She hadn’t been taking care of herself, but she had yet to admit that to herself. 

In a sudden movement, William’s arms were around her. He squeezed her tight. “I can’t lose you too,” he begged.

Felicity’s heart broke into a thousand pieces. A tear rolled down her cheek. “You won’t,” she assured. William held her tighter and she recuperated.

“Hey! The bus is here!” a boy from the bus stop called out.

William reluctantly pulled away. “I love you, Mom,” he sniffled. 

“I love you too,” Felicity gave him the first real smile he’d seen in months.

William nodded strictly, something his father would have done, then turned and ran off to his bus. Felicity stood in her spot, shocked. He hadn’t just called her mom to get her attention, for the benefit of his schoolmates. He actually called her Mom.

Felicity bit her lip hard to keep the sobs at bay. She made it to work on time, made it through her first shift, then promptly cried her heart out in the bathroom during her first break.

…

Felicity changed the channel again. She was bouncing back and forth between a Harry Potter marathon and a baking contest show. Oliver had his head in her lap and was speaking lowly to her belly. He’d picked it up the past few weeks. She was barely showing but he insisted he talk to the baby each night.

It mainly consisted of placing a hand on her belly and telling the baby about his day. It was odd at first, but then she noticed when she was alone she did the same thing.

Oliver paid vivid attention to the baking contest but the moment she changed it to Harry Potter, he turned to the baby again.

“I don’t know why she wants to watch something she’s seen a million times before,” Oliver whispered.

“Hey!” Felicity cried. Oliver gave her his patent innocent look. “I don’t know why he watches baking shows even though he complains that he could do it better,” she teased defensively back.

Oliver chuckled. “Baby and I don’t agree, Mom.”

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat. He’d never called her that in such a simple way before. She was going to be a Mom to someone completely new to the world. Not just a guiding role but a complete care taker.

“Woah.”

Oliver picked up on the intensity from her face. “The baby will love you. Just as I love you. Just as William loves you,” Oliver softly said.

Felicity wiped the tears off her cheeks then ran her wet fingers through Oliver’s hair. She nodded her head at his words. She knew. She had an entire family. A family that was growing.

Oh how she loved her family.

…

Felicity was tired, more exhausted than she’d ever been in her entire life. But wasn’t that supposed to be the case? After all she did just give birth. _Naturally._ No drugs, something she regretted approximately ten minutes too late.

Oliver kissed her head as their little Mia wailed. The midwife cleaned the babe off before wrapping her in a pink polka dot blanket.

“Here she is, Mom,” the midwife said. Within a blink of an eye, Mia was in Felicity’s arms. Felicity peeked down at her precious baby.

Oliver laughed down at their little Mia.

Felicity was Mom, no question about that now.

…

William had moved into their Bloomfield home a few months after Mia was born. He was hesitant with them. Almost like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For their lives to revert away from normality like before. It took a while before he truly relaxed.

Then they were treated to laughs at Mia’s antics and the PG-13 comedies his grandparents didn’t let him watch. He would playfully hip check Oliver in the kitchen and randomly give Felicity hugs. After an even longer amount of time, he rebelled little by little. It started with staying up past bedtime, eating large amounts of junk food before dinner, and stretching the amount of time between chores.

Then he proceeded to shouting curses while playing video games. Oliver and Felicity had a strict conversation about Mia's little ears, but sometimes the teenager forgot. One such day, Felicity hadn’t slept more than an hour for far too long. Mia was teething and she had finally, finally gotten to sleep. Felicity carefully laid down on her bed and shut her eyes.

She didn’t know how long she slept, but she knew she was woken by the loudest curse she’d heard since her vigilante days. Felicity jolted awake and tensed. She picked up the baby monitor and prayed silently.

Another loud curse and then the baby’s cries came.

“I am going to kill him,” Felicity vowed. She slammed the baby monitor onto her bedside table and stomped her way out into the hallway. Mia’s cries continued as she stomped into the nursery, grabbed her daughter, and stomped down the hallway.

“WILLIAM!” Felicity shouted as she threw open his bedroom door. The door slammed roughly into the wall. Mia cried even louder.

William jumped and took off his headphones, eyes wide with fear. “Wha--?”

"No! No what. No why. Silence! That is all I ask! I wanted a few hours, seriously like two hours of silence. Your sister hasn’t slept in a week, William! And here you are cursing as loud as possible. Which one, you shouldn’t be cursing loud enough for your sister to hear, and TWO she was SLEEPING! I can’t believe you’d—”

“MOM!” William broke her rant. He stood and covered his ears. “Mia’s just crying _louder_ now.”

“You take her!” Felicity snapped. She handed Mia over to William and stormed out.

“Mom?” William’s worried voice trailed after her.

Felicity slammed her bedroom door. After a few minutes, the crying stopped and Felicity fell asleep.

When she woke, it was a natural wake up. She blinked comically at her clock. Three hours of sleep? Wait where was Mia? Felicity jumped out of bed in a panic. She frantically went into the nursery to find it empty.

“Mia!” she called out before remembering the baby couldn’t really reply yet.

"We’re in here,” William’s voice gently called back from the living room.

Her outburst jumped to the forefront of her mind. She cringed before sitting next to her children. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just haven't slept in-"

"A really long time. It's okay, Mom."

Felicity paused. Mom?

She put on a normal face but heard Oliver cooking in the kitchen. She didn’t want to ask Will, but she never did well with mysteries. She tiptoed over to her husband. “Mom?” she whispered.

He grinned down at her. “You didn’t hear him while you were using your loud voice, did you?”

“He called me… and I missed it?”

Oliver hummed and nodded his head. Felicity pouted her lips. “I think it’ll be regularly now though,” he whispered.

“Mom.” Felicity grinned to herself.

…

Mia was walking, running, jumping, but she hadn’t said a word. She barely even babbled nonsense. It was nearing fourteen months. Felicity had to talk Oliver down from consulting a specialist numerous times. Secretly, she and William had a bet going on.

During bedtime routine as Felicity was reading Mia her nightly book, Mia looked up at her a grinned. Felicity booped her daughter’s nose. Mia did her patent blushing grin and a hand touching Felicity’s face.

“Ah that’s nice,” Felicity teased after the touch ended up being more of a slap.

Mia blew out a laugh. “Mama.” She slapped Felicity’s face again.

Felicity froze but not before she gasped.

“I lost the bet,” she whispered. Mia frowned at her. Felicity shook herself out of her trance. “I mean. Yes, baby girl. I am Mama.” She pressed kisses on Mia’s little head.

Mia cooed happily.

Oh yes, Felicity was Mom. And she wouldn’t have it any other way even if she lost twenty bucks to her fourteen year old.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
